


Stiles Stilinski: son of Wisdom.

by Kazlerox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Greek and Roman demigod Alan Deaton, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mama Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Nice Octavian, Sheriff Stilinski name is Steve, Steve Stilinski is a legacy, Stikes becomes a bride, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a demigod, nice Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pushed out of the pack and is now pregnant with the packs pups. He leaves his home and goes to San Fransisco. Where he meets the son of Jupiter can he place the pregnant man back together while falling for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is in-betad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything by the idea and original Characters.

 To say Stiles was upset was an understatement. He had been kicked out of the pack. Not only kicked out, but kicked out after the male wolves had their way with him over his protests. A month after they had their way with him [or- 'after the incident'], he had found himself pregnant and didn't know who was the father. What he did know was that he had to get out of here. So here he was, packing all his things and leaving Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

Once he was done packing his clothes into bags he loaded up his trusty jeep, and left his father a note telling him not to look for him. The teen didn't know where he was going to go as he got into his car and drove away. A few hours later he found himself on the way to San Fransisco. Once he was there he saw something odd: a blonde muscular teen about the same age as himself fighting a monster. He pulled over and snagged his most faithful weapon, his bat, then got out of his car and walked over to the blonde. "Need a hand?" He asked the hunk. The hunk looked at his weapon and then at Stiles. "You can see what I am fighting?" He asks, not sounding really surprised that Stiles could see. The weapon in his hand was a gold sword. The monster sniffed the air, its sights landing on Stiles. "Son of Minerva." The monster hissed. While it was distracted by Stiles, the hunk went behind the monster and killed it. "The name is Jason Grace." 'So the hunk has a name' Stiles thought, while was checking out Jason. He shook his head out of his thoughts, as he held out his hand. "Stiles Stilinski." He said. Jason accepted his hand and shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to redo the chapters as someone has agreed to beta read this. Thanks FoodMoon.


	2. Camp Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Teen Wolf belongs to The people who wrote it and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

Jason Pov

I looked at Stiles before me, and could tell right away he was going through tough times. I couldn't help but notice how hot he was, but i wasn't going to say anything to him. I mean, I just met the guy. He saw me fighting a monster and ran out of his car with a baseball bat. "Where are you from?" I asked him, taking a moment to look him up and down. Was I checking him out? Yes, I was. "Beacon Hills." He told me. Beacon Hills where the fuck was that? He must've noticed my confused look because he smiled a little. "It's in California." He clarified. Okay, I was glad he said that. "You need a lift anywhere?" He asked me. I just nodded my head at him signalling that I did need a lift to get to camp.

Stiles Pov

I asked him if he needed a lift, which he did. I made a follow-me motion with my hands. "Where to?" I asked him. He just gave me directions to a place. It was a tunnel, and not the kind you could drive through. I gave him a confused look. "Just follow me Stiles." He said, so I got out my car and walked through the tunnel with him. On the other side, we came across this wall with a look out. "Halt who goes there?" Someone asked from where they were looking down on us. Jason just sighed. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, former praetor of the twelfth legion, and Stiles Stilinski." Was all he said to them. They lowered the gate thing then we came to a river. "We have to cross little Tiber river, Stiles, okay?" He asked me. He gave me a reassuring smile and the look in his eyes told me I was going to be okay. We crossed the river and came to another gate. "Jason is that you?" Asked a female's voice from another outlook. "Yeah, Hazel, it's me, and this is Stiles Stilinski son of Minerva." He said to the girl.

 

This gate opened too, and standing there were people in armor. "Did you just say 'Son of Minerva'?" An Asian kid in a purple cape said. A purple cape? "Does everyone get a cape?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with an amused facial expression. "No, Stiles, those are for the Praetors of the twelfth legion." Jason said. I was trying to not fall for him. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Neptune, praetor of the twelfth legion." Frank said. Wow, I was speechless at this. "Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion." Reyna said. I looked at both Praetors with curious eyes. Two figures came out of the shadows. I recognized the one with sea green eyes. "Percy?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd.  
> How does Stiles Know the hereo of Olympus.


	3. Demigod and legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Before Stiles could answer his long lost friend. There as twelve flashes of light, there stood some strange people in strange get ups. Thought Stiles, he started laughing when he noticed a man that looked like Percy. "Hey. Perce why does he look like you." He asked not noticing the people that was around him was bowing. "Stiles he is my father. Now bow down to the gods." Percy said. Stiles bowed down to the gods. "Stiles Stilinski." A woman said. He looked at her and noticed some strange simlarities to his mother. "Yeah thats me." He said. While trying to be funny which nobody laughed. "Do you not recognise your own mother?" She asked. Stiles couldn't believe it that his mother was alive. "Wait your father is Steve Stilinski sheriff of Beacon Hills County?" Percy' father asked. Stiles nodded his head at him. "This is rich, Minerva had a child with on of my legacies." The man laughed. Stiles mother was not impressed. "Why aren't you in Beacon Hills with your father Stiles?" Stiles mother asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be all examined in the next chapter


	4. Admitting what has happened.

"I was at a pack meeting, I run or ran with werewolves it was just the males of the pack was at the Alpha's place so eight males. Somehow they had me face down on a bed, having their way with me each one forced themselves upon me. Once they were done they kicked out of the place and told me I was no longer part of the pack. that was a month ago. Then a couple of days ago I found out I was pregnant, and since it was not my choice of being it. I don't know who the father is. But I can't have an abortion that's not okay I don't think I could give it up for adoption. So I am going to raise it or them. I left dad a not saying I can't be here anymore and don't look for me." After my rant I looked at my mother and great-great grandfather and my friend and Jason. They were all angry. "What about Scott?" Percy asked. I'm pretty are he was hoping Scott was innocent. "Yeah he was second to last. He said 'I should be thankful that the pack was doing this to me.' Even though I was screaming and fighting back and they were laughing at me. I said. With tears in my eyes. I felt musclecular arms around me, I looked to see who it was and saw Jason with his arms around me holding me I felt protected. After awhile Jason let go of me and Hazel and Frank came up to me comforting me. Hazel was holding my hand while Frank gripped my shoulder.

* * *

 

I looked over to see Mum, Neptune, Percy, Nico, someone who looked like my mum and Jason, quietly talking about something. The girl that looked like mum saw me looking at her and smiled at me. She walked over to me Frank and Hazel left me when she came and sat next to me. "Hi Stiles. I'm Annabeth I'm your Greek half sister." Annabeth said. I gave her a confused look she smiled at me again and reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "When Greece fell to Rome instead of fading the Gods gained another aspect, Athena became Minerva Neptune is Poseidon. But the whole gods will take awhile but you will figure it out, we always do." 

* * *

 

Annabeth left Stiles who was being shown where he as going to be staying. "How is he Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I looked over to my best friend who was worried about my brother. "Confused, pregnant but he is stronger than he looks. I think we should go to Beacon Hills and kick some ass. Seaweed Brain? You know th place you've been there before." Annabeth said. Everyone looked at the son of Poseidon, who blushed. "What does she mean Percy?" Neptune asked. Percy looked at his father. "My mother was in Beacon Hills for awhile and she became friends with Claudia Stilinski and Melissa McCall. So we went to Beacon Hills until I was six we stopped because mum married Gabe." He said. Everyone looked at the demigod with shock. Minerva looked at the boy with recognition. "Your Sally Jackson's boy?." She asked. Percy just nodded his head at her. "That was the same year as I pretended to die, because Jupiter/Zeus found out that I was married and staying with Steve and Stiles." Minerva said. The goddess has this sad look on her face. 

* * *

 

The gods flashed Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Jason to Beacon Hills. The gods change their looks to pretend they were mortals. The goddess of wisdom shows the way to the Stilinski house where the police cruiser was parked out the front. "Mr. Stilinski is still on the police force?" Percy asked to no one. Nick looked at his boyfriend, while he ran up to the door and knocked on it. A man in a sheriff's uniform answered the door looking like he has been through hell. "Yes?" The man anwered. Percy easily recognised the man. "Mr. Stilinski its me Percy Jackson." Percy said. It took awhile but the man recognise the boy. "How ya been young Perseus?" Steve asked. The two man hugged. "Sorry Percy but Stiles isn't in at the moment I don't know where he is." Steve said. percy looked at his companions, Minerva came up to Steve. "Minerva what are you doing here?" Steve asked. The goddess smiled at her former husband. "Jupiter won't do anything to you or our son, my father is changing for the better, stiles is one of his grandchildren. your also a legacy of Neptune so killing a legacy of one of the big three is not good." She said. Steve gestured for them to come in once inside. "Do you know where our son is?" Steve asked. The worry for his son was getting to him Minevrva and Percy smiled at him. "He is at Camp Jupiter. He went to San Fransisco where he met the son of Jupiter." Percy said. As he said this he gestured to Jason who was looking at the photos of Stiles the boy he couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

 

AnnaBeth was about to explain when the front door opened, in came Scott, Liam, Theo, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Peter. 


	5. The pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd I don't own anything here and yeah I thinks that's all.

The pack came into the room where Steve Stilinski was and there were other people. "Sheriff where is Stiles? We haven't seen him." Derek said. Once Percy saw Scott he punched him in the face hard breaking his nose. "What the hell was that for?!" Scott asked. Jason scoffed at the teen and was jealous because his cousin hit someone first. "Really Percy?" Annabeth asked. Scott got a good look of the person he hasn't seen since he was six. "Percy?" Scott asked. The teen in questioned looked disgusted and furious at the people in front of him. "Did you guys find where Stiles is? Asked a girl. Who had strawberry coloured hair, manicured fingers and looked gorgeous. "No. We have not, Lydia." Jackson said. Minerva was trying not to use her godly form or send a flock of demon owls after them.

* * *

* * *

 

Annabeth cleared her throat. "As I was saying he is somewhere safe." Annabeth said. Steve liked relieved that his son was okay. "There is something else Steve." Minerva said. All eyes were on her, waiting for what she have to say. "Stiles is no longer part of the pack, he was kicked out for some unknown reason. He was forced upon and was given a present from them. He knows who he is now. He is a broken mess and I want the people who did this to our son punished." Minerva said. The males of the pack were turning pale. Especially when the man the blondes, Percy and the olive skinned boy was glaring at them.

* * *

 

"Who are you anyway." An Asian girl asked Rudely. The gods were not pleased by this, neither were the demigods. "They are Gods show some respect you filthy mutt." Annabeth said. They were shocked that women's spoke to them that way. "Well Kira and I aren't werewolves she is a kitstune and I am a banshee." Lydia said. "I am a demigod daughter of Athena half sister to Stiles Stilinski." Annabeth told them smugly. The were taken back and looked at Steve to help them but he was furious at them and upset at himself that Stiles didn't think he could've came to him. "I can't believe you would do that to Stiles who has saved your life more than once. You were meant to be his best friend Scott and you do this to him." Steve said. The gods looked sadly at he man the goddess of wisdom held his hand. "Nico, Percy, Jason and Annabeth teach the males a lesson with out killing them. The teens had an evil glee more importantly Annabeth and Percy did, the shadows was coming towards them from Nico and there was electricity coming off Jason. The teens made sure the pack was alive and before they left Jason got down close to them so they could hear. "You don't come near him or his child he will get help from me I will raise him/her as my own with him." He told them. He went to the gods and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pack got their asses handed to them. Do you think Jason should Woo Stiles while putting him back together?


	6. Revenge

* * *

They pack was healing from the Brutul attack. "I can't believe you raped and kicked Stiles out of the pack." Lydia screeched. Kira nodding her head in agreement. "Melissa come over we have some thing to discuss." Steve said. The wolves saw him glaring as he put his gun down on the table. "Hey Alan I need you to come over its about Stiles he found out who he was and there something you need to know." He said into the phone. After ten minutes Melissa McCall walked through the the door follow by Alan Deaton. "Steve What Happened?" Melissa asked. Steve was still glaring at the group of males who had blood on their faces. "They raped my boy." Steve said. Melissa shook her head her son wouldn't do that. "No. Scott wouldn't do that." She was adamant. Deaton looked at the boys. "What happened to them." Alan asked. Melissa just noticed the boys and was shocked. "Stiles' Greek half sister and cousins did this." Steve said. Melissa looked confused, Alan nodded his head. "Did you know I was a legacy of Neptune?" Steve asked. Alan raised his eyebrow. "No. I didn't I just knew of Stiles being a demigod, just like you knew who Claudia was all along. I had a protection shield around the town for him orders of his mother when she faked her death." Alan said. Everyone was confused by this, but there was something Steve wasn't telling them. "Stiles is pregnant." Steve said. Melissa came to terms with had happened to Stiles. "How do you know?" Melissa asked. Steve gave her a look, and looked at the others. "I knew of the supernatural world long before Scott and Stiles was born. Stiles mother is Minerva goddess of wisdom and crafts, and Stiles and I are Legacies of Neptune." Steve said. Everyone looked at the sheriff. 

* * *

 

"So I could be a grandmother?" Melissa asked. Steve nodded his head. "Wait! you knew what I was this all this time?" Asked Derek. The others looked at Stiles dad. "You knew this while time what Stiles and you didn't tell us?" Scott asked hesterically. Alan nodded his head at the beta and looked at the Sheriff. "I was under orders by Talia and Minerva not to tell." he said. This caused a chain of reactions Detek mostly how that his mother knew what Stiles was. It was then the boys thought how they were going to get Stiles back. "We could all go to get him." Isaac suggested.

* * *

 

Stiles and Jason was walking together. Both liking each other but they don't how to tell each otherthere was flash of pink. "Lady Venus?" The boys said. They bowed to the goddess. "Rise boys. I'm here to put my new favourite couple together you two." She said. The boys was blushing at the goddess who only cooed. "You like each other and you want a family to call your own and Stiles wants some to love and have a family with." Venus said. The boys looked shocked and liked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I suggested that Jason Woo each other but I don't know how to do that.


	7. The pack tried to get to Stiles.

Somehow the pack got a whiff of Stiles and followed it. Despite Steve's and Alan's plan trying to steer them away. "Maybe I should shoot them?" Steve asked. In truth he had wanted to do that, for what they had done to Stiles. "No. They would just heal. I'd be more worried if lord Jupiter send his daughter Diana." Alan said. Steve had to agree with that it be bad if Diana came Minerva told him about her and her man hating ways. "True, you should fear her." a male voice said behind the two. They turned around to see a pale man with black hair. "Lord Pluto I assume?" Alan asked. The God of the underworld only smiled at the recognition. "Your the emissary of the Hale's are you not?" Pluto asked. Steve was seeing a third God today and it scared him. "I've watched your boy Steve. Everyone always underestimate him. Then watch as his wisdom helps him in the end." He said. As he came he disappeared just as quick.

* * *

 

On Olympus.

Pluto used the shadows to call an emergency meeting al the gods flashed in. "Brother why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asked. Loud enough for the council to hear and not the mortal realm. "The packs is coming for Stiles, as we speak the vet and the legacy of Neptune are slowing them down and steering them in a different way." Pluto said. As he said this all the gods changed into their Roman aspects. "They can't have him." Minerva said. With a plan to protect her son. "They can't I am trying to get him and the son of Jupiter together." Venus said. Everyone looked in her direction. "No doubt Steve wants to shoot the pack." Minerva said to no one in particular. Pluto chuckled at this. "He said that but Alan said no, they should be more worried if my baby brother sends his little hunter." Pluto said with a smile. Diana liked more than please to get rid of some werewolves and males. "Father please." She begged her father. The king of the skies shook his head. "If they got to Camp Jupiter and try to take Stiles against his will. That is only then that you send your hunters in." Her father said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a small chapter but it's a chapter right?


	8. The pack gets hurt by its own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have a beta reader, I own nothing um is there anything else?.... Don't think so enjoy :)

While Steve and Alan was away from the pack discussing something important. Melissa had dragged Scott away from the pack. "Why did you do it?" She asked. Scott was looking everywhere else but his mother when she twisted his ear again. "I don't know!" He said. His mother didn't believe him. "Wrong answer Scott Micheal McCall." She said. Her son looked at her in the eyes as she said his full name. "We were horny, and no one else was around even though he was screaming for us to stop and fighting back he was no much for our strength. He is weak anyway." He told his mother. Melissa couldn't believe her son would do this to the most loyal person she knew. She slapped her son and everyone who at at the park they were looking over their direction. "I am so disgusted in you. How could you Scott? if I was Stiles I never let you see you child if its yours, and I definately would join the pack again." She said as she walked off. He would be lying if he said the words and the slap didn't hurt him, but Scott McCall Was hurt by the way his mother spoke to him.

* * *

 

The rest of the pack was getting scream at. There eardrums have burst and theor ears are bleeding. After that the girls would ask questions and if they didnt like the answer the would get shocked courtesy of Kira. "Whose idea was it?" Lydia asked. The refused to answer her, Lydia gestured for Kira to shock them from her Kistune powers. "Now. Whose. Idea. Was. It?" Lydia asked slowly. Looking them in the eyes and glaring she could be intimidating when she wants. "It was Theo's idea." Isaac said. The wolves glared at the beta, but Isaac was more scared of Lydia than his pack at the moment. The girls looked at the newest me ever of their pack. "Why?" Kira asked. All eyes was on Theo who in turn smirked. "You don't need him. Better to get out of the way before he becomes a problem. And the rape it was so easy have you seen how small he is and light? I mean come on it was hot we were all in on it but yes the kicking out and the rape was my idea." Theo said. Lydia slapped him across the face. "Stiles didn't like you did he? He saw right through you?" Lydia said. Theo started to wolf out and snarled at her at this point Scott, Melissa, Steve and Alan came over to them. "Put your fangs away or I'll shoot." Steve said deapanned. The wolves laughed at him and Steve felt like there was a pulling sensation in his it and the wolves were soaked. "How?" A startled Lydia asked. Steve looked at Alan shocked, the vet just raised his eye brow at the sheriff. "Wow I've never seen a demigod whose parent is sea God or goddess do that." Alan said. Everyone looked at the vet, Alan sighed. "I'm not just a vet or a emissary I'm a demigod a child of Apollo."

* * *

 

Stiles and Jasin was looking in each other's eyes. "I want to raise the child with you and as my own." Jason said. Stiles was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, or just using him. "Okay I'll give you a shot mess with me and you'll be sorry." Stiles said. Jason knew it was a threat he knew form his days at Camp Half-Blood that the children of Athena was not meant to be messed with. Jason leaned in and Stiles followed his lead as their mouths was about to touch. "Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is interrupting Stiles and Jason's first kiss?


	9. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a author's Note in the last part because I have no clue about pregnancy I just like Mpreg.

Stiles Pov

I looked to see who ruined my moment with Jason. "Yeah what?" I snapped at them although it didn't faze them. "I'm Piper McLean daughater of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Annabeth's." She said to me a beautiful Native American girl. Jason wrapped his arm around me, I leaned my head on him. "I've been told to tell you that you have an appointment today at 2:00 pm." As she said that she walked off. "What are we?" I asked Jason. He sighed and made me look at him. "i would like to be your boyfriend if you will have me." He said to me. I looked into his blue eyes and nodded my head. he kissed me passionately, I moan into his mouth. As we were making out I felt nauseous. "You okay?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I need to throw up." I said and he picked me off oft he ground and walkes me to the toilet. gods I hate morning sickness that lasts all day.

* * *

 

Jason went to train with his Conort. There was a flash of light. "Stiles." Mum said to me I turned to her and hugged her. "Hi mum."  I said as hugged me back. She looked at me then my stomach which was still flat. "Your appointment is with one of your uncles Apollo to be exact and Diana. They will look at the baby." She told me. Well alright two o'clock. "Yeah okay mum."  I said she smiled at me there was another flash of light. "Hi Minerva I wanted to meet Stiles since we found out about him." Said an eight year old girl. Mum looked at the other person and then me. "Stiles this Vesta goddess of home and family she is usually tending to the Hearth at Olympus." mum said and Vesta came up to me. "It is nice to meet you Stiles.

* * *

 

Jason had just came back showered and dressed we were on our way to the doctors. we got through the doors and was in the waiting room. There was a man came in he was tall tan blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Genim?" He asked. I was trying to figure out how he knew my actual name. "I go by Stiles." I told him he looked at me and smiled brightly. Come on through man." He told me, Jason and I went into one of the examining rooms. "Are you the father boy?" Asked a silver eyed girl I'm guessing it was the twin archers Apollo and Diana. "We will be raising the child together." I told her she looked at me Then back at Apollo. "When is it that you can hear mote than heartbeat." I asked them, Jason and the gods look at me strangely. "Eight weeks Stiles." Diana told me with a small smile. (Author's note: I don't know how about the eight weeks with more than one Heartbeat if you know tell me? Thank you.) They both Scanned my body with their godly power and they both looked at me. "Stiles I think you are having more than one baby." I was shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many do you think Stiles should have? Eight? One for each rapist?


	10. How many heart beats?

Stiles POV

"you are having twins." the sun god told me I was shocked I thought it was one I looked at my boyfriend and he was Stoic it reminded me of Boyd and Derek. "You remind me of them." I said they all looked at me the gods with sadness and Jason with guilt. "I didn't mean to Stilesi didn't mean to remind you of them." Jason Spoke softly. I forgave him and he looked at the gods with pride in his eyes? I don't know. "What are the chances of one of the fathering both children?" I asked them Apollo looked shocks I would wake that while Diana looked amused at her brother. "It's a high chance." Was all she said as she smiled at the boy. They left the twins arguing about who is older.

* * *

 

They came out of the Hospital and was swamped with people with grey eyes. "Um... Hello." Came out of Stiles' mouth. Jason had his arm around Stiles' waist. "Stiles!" Annabeth yelled out walking hand in hand with her girlfriend. "Hey Annabeth, Piper." Stiles greeted Annabeth hugged the teen. "How are you?" she asked him. The pregnant teen laughed. "Morning sickness sucks. I'm having twins and still don't know who fathered it. I want to tell my dad about the twins and I'm pregnant." He started to say, his sister had other plans. "Actually he knows what the dogs did to you and he also knows he is a grandparent in waiting. We told him and the pack came I. And heard and we kind of beat them up for you. By we I mean mum, Neptune, myself, Percy, Nico and Jason well the three of the big three kids and my self bashed them." Annabeth said to the shocked teen who had his mouth opened. "You were going to see my dad and you didt think to take me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Hey we thought we were doing the right thing we were angry at what they did to you." Jason explained to his crying boyfriend. "O-o-okay." Stiles said between breaths.

* * *

 

 The pack was getting closer much to Alan's displeasure he knew his fellow Romans would attack the wolves without a second thought. Either that or Lady Lupa coming the wolf goddess still scared him. "You will not get any closer." A female voice snarled at the group, a voice Alan recognised. "Lady Lupa." Alan said as he bowed and Steve did the same. "Rise Alan and legacy of Neptune." The wolf goddess said. The son of Apollo looked at the goddess and as well did Steve. "What do we owe the pleasure my lady." Alan said before been cutted off. "Who are you?" Jackson asked the the person he saw the vet and sheriff bow to. "You would do well to learn your place pup. I am Lupa the wolf goddess." The pack and Melissa was shocked that there was a goddess of wolves (if that makes sense?) "to your question Alan as I know you and the legacy have been trying to get them away from camp but they are close." The pack glared at the two. "I wouldn't glare them pups if you know what's good for you. The sheriff is trying to protect his son from you and Alan doesn't want you in New Rome." Scott looked at his boss with a hurt expression, while the others were shocked at the two doing that. 

* * *

Stiles met all his siblings from Camp Half-Blood they were all protective of their brother. Their mother came by and saw all her children she smiled at them with lover In her eyes. "So how did the appointment go?" She asked her son, the teens saw their mother and stiles got out of Jason's embrace much to his displeasure and they all ran to their mother to hug her. "I'm having twins mum." He told his mother she cupped his face then kissed his forehead as she did with all her children. "They are coming." She told them as she liked at her Roman child.


	11. The pack finally sees Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing.

The pack had finished the conversation with the wolf goddess. "Let's go get Stiles!" Isaac said while throwing his fist in the air. The pack looked at him and Steve looked at the boy with a protective parental eye. "You heard the goddess we can't." Melissa started to say, but was cut off. "No we need him I can't be the only smart one in this pack, I need Stiles." Lydia said while getting tears in her eyes to think she will never get to say how much their friendships means to her. "Yeah well blame the wloves over here and me, If I just let him know that he could've came to me with this I would've helped him." Steve said with a regretfull look on his face. The father of Stiles broke down crying, he blamed himself that his son ran away. "Steve you see him again, there is a possibility that he misses you too." Melissa said while rubbing his back soothingly. "He might not know how to do it." Alan said before looking at the pack and sighing. He rubbed his temples. "we call it an Iris message, you make a rainbow and throw a golden drachma into the rainbow and say oh, Iris goddess of the rainnow please accept my offering and show who ever" Alan Explained to them while Steve was taking the information in. While the rest ignored it. 

* * *

 

Stiles was hanging out with his siblings back in the arms of Jason, he felt content. Being with the people you love, even Piper, Percy, Nico, Hazel and Frank came over and joined us. It was so nice to be like this no one screaming and shouting at each other. It felt like heaven to Stiles. he was going to take it easy with his pregnancy, but there is a voice in the back of his head saying they are going to need a pack. 

* * *

 

The lack made its way to Camp Jupiter through the cirst guard then the river and now they were at the gate of New Rome. "Halt, who goes there?" Asked a demigod as they loomed down at the group of strangers. "Alan Deaton son of Apollo, Steve Stilinski legacy of Neptune." Alan said to the guard after two minutes of silence, another voice called out. "Did you say 'Stilinski' as is Stiles Stinski?" Asked a female's voice they got an answer when the gat opened they walked in and the wolves sniffed the air to find Stiles.

* * *

 

Everyone was taking turns of talking to the babies, it was the sweetest thing even the proud Roman Jason did it telling them that they were loved and he couldnt wait to meet the most and he was their daddy. Nothing could ruin this moment until "Stiles!" Came a gruff voice followed by chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Alan a Greek and Roman because I don't know what the roman word for a golden drachma is and the name of Iris' roman aspect. Sorry


	12. What the?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"What the hell are you doing here Hale?" Stiles hissed out. The demigods were not happy either as the made a wall in front of the teen. "You will not get to him mutt." A Native American girl said. Theo growled at the girl, he then yelpled in pain as a silver arrow got him in the shoulder. "You will do well to listen to her _boy_." A silver clothed girl said to him. The demigods and Steve bowed down to the girl. "Not another person to stop us, I mean seriously come on!" Scott said frustratedly. He received a glare from his employer. "I am Thalia lieutenant of Artemis  goddess of the moon and hunt." Thalia introduced herself, and glared at the pack. "Thalia I don't understand what happened to Zoë Nightshade?" Alan asked her that got everyone's attention. "Who are you boy?" Thalia asked the man, the hunt was behind her glaring at the male to say the name of their former sister. "I am Alan Deaton son of Apollo." everyone gasp even Stiles. "How did you live to be this old?" Gray eyed girl who attacked the pack couple of weeks ago when Stiles got here. "I have my ways not to mention being in a town with Werewves helps." He explained, Stiles and his siblings understood his logic. "That's logical." Stiles stated which got agreement from the Athena cabin. 

* * *

 

While the arguement was happening no one noticed Steve Stilinski going up to his son and grabbing him into a hug. "I've missed you kiddo." He told his son, who returned the hug. "I've missed you too dad, I'm sorry I ran away but I had to." He told his father which got a tighter hug from his father. Both Stilinski's got teary eyed at this reunion. "I hate to split this reunion Steve but I have to look at Stiles to see how everything is." Alan said hesitantly, which got a giggle from Stiles and the teen next to him. "No need, I had your dad and aunt check on them." Stiles explained Alan eyebrow rose. "Did they try to kill each other?" Alan asked the teens who shook their heads.  Which got a shocked look from the hunters.

* * *

 

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski my name is Jason Grace I'm Stiles boyfriend." Jason said to the father of his boyfriend, Steve eyed the teen warily, but shook his hand anyway. "The name is Steve kid might as well use it." Steve introduce himself as he let go of his son. "Stiles are you not going to tell your dad?" Asked a golden eyed girl who was African American. Steve looked at the girl then at his son who was blushing. "Tell me what kiddo, I know your pregnant." Steve said bluntly, everone looked at him. "I'm having twins." Stiles explain to his father and possible fathers. "So whose godly parent are these kids?" Melissa asked earning a shocked look. "We are children of Athena." The blonde from earlier said. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The green eyed boy earning a growl from Scott and a gasp from his mother. "I haven't seen you in years Percy how's your mum she good?" She asked the boy who smiled at her. "Yeah she is, she remarried from the last guy she was with, her last name is now Blowfis." Percy eained to the mortal. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." The pale teen said as he wrapped his arm around Percy's waist. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The lieutenant said, who smiled at everyone. "Piper McLean,daughter of Aphrodite." The Native American girl said. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." The girl from earlier said. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno." Jason said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should it be twin boys or girls or one of each Stiles will have?


	13. An Arguement and the Thruth

“This is nice and good and all but, I for one want Stiles back.” Lydia stated which got a nod of agreement from Kira. “And you two are?” Annabeth asked the two girls, she was wary of the pack. After what happens to her brother. “I am Lydia Martin and this is Kira Yukimura.” Lydia replied to the other girl, while they guys in the pack just glared at everyone near Stiles. “Stop glaring at everyone who goes near him, you guys forced yourselves upon him. So he is quite in his right to have anyone else near him.” A British voice said annoyed at the unwanted guests. 

“How do you know what we are anyway?” Scott asked looking at Stiles and Percy which got a little growl out of the sea prince. “Stiles told us what you are Scott.” Percy spat out his former friends name. “Lydia and Kira are a Banshee and Kitsune.” Stiles said just joining again in the conversation. Everyone looked at the two girls. “What is a Kitsune? I've never heard of them, though I didn't know Werewolves were real either.” Hazel asked looking at Stiles for an answer, the said boy smiled at her. “Hazel it's a fox.” Stiles said with a smile at the younger girl.

While the demigods were talking about what Kira was, the wolves were thinking of a plan to get Stiles back. “Hey. Stiles, maybe you should come home to Beacon Hills, your dad misses you and we could use you with help to fight whatever supernatural threat that comes our way. Please Stiles I need my best friend.” Scott pleaded with Stiles even going with the puppy dog eyes. “No. I am not coming back to help you! You all push me around because I was a weak fragile human! Guess what? I am not that and trust me when I say this without me you’ll be dead and I might get some peace away from your wolfy business. Besides hardly any of you treated me like I was pack anyway so it doesn't matter assholes.” Stiles said his newly found family and friends agreed with him. “You think you can came here one of the safest place for a demigod? Demand one of us to go back with you to help save your lives?” Piper asked the other group who nodded unashamedly with a sigh she thought they might be reasonable.

“Perhaps you guys should leave, it's obvious that Stiles doesn't want to go back to Beacon Hills, and as you can clarity see here his father is more than happy to see him safe.” Percy said with a smile towards the Stilinski men. “Who asked for your opinion Percy.” Scott spat out which got a glare from Stiles. “How dare you! I can't believe you would do that, unlike you Scott Percy is a good friend. Unlike some others I know Percy would never ditch me for Nico all the time. Nor would he just sit on his ass while his crazy ex’s grandfather tortures me with two other betas’ oh wait you did that.” Stiles said with venom his voice with a dead cold glare. The pack backed up when they saw the glare, Theo just smirked at the demigod. “I told you Theo wasn't trustworthy and something was wrong with him but no you wouldn't listen to me.” Stiles voice was getting colder and more venomy oh how he hates the pack.

“You should listen to him he speaks the truth, Alan good to see you again.” A golden haired man said that none saw appearing. “As it to see you father.” Alan replied to the man before anyone could say anything. “Lord Apollo.” The demigods and legacies said as the bowed down. Apollo told everyone to rise after they did he turned to the pack with a cold look in his blue sky eyes.


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and mMerry Christmas as its tomorrow here in Australia, or any holidays you guys. Celebrate :)

The the whole group stared at the god, the cold look in his eyes made them shiver. “What's up uncle Apollo?” Stiles said trying to lighten up the mood. While his father, Alan and the demigods was shocked as the mouth were wide open. Apollo’s however was smirking at the son of Minerva, the Beacon Hills pack was really confused. “While it is true I am your uncle but you have more than one Stiles.” Apollo replied to Stiles’ uncle comment. While the said boy laughed at him the sky rumbled with flashes of lightning. “Looks like your grandfather isn't happy, better go see what the problem is.” Apollo told everyone and he let the scene.

“Really Stiles? Uncle Apollo?” Annabeth asked the young Stilinski who only smiled sheepishly at his sister. “Technically, it's true he is our uncle just like Vulcan, Mars, Pluto, Bacchus, Neptune although he is my great something grandfather, and and all the sons sons Jupiter has. Not to mention the King of the gods is our grandfather Annabeth. And the Goddess our aunts minus Juno because you know she is married to our grandfather so technically she is our grandmother.” Stiles explained to the group high got some shocked reactions from everyone. “What?” He asked everyone looked at the teen like he had two heads. Who only gave a nervous laugh at all the eyes on him.

-Olympus-  
“He does have a point doesn't he?” Ares grunted as he turned into Mars his Roman aspect. The council of Mount Olympus agreed with the God of war with Stiles’s declaration. “I'm just surprised he had the guts to say though and to a god’s face at that.” Bacchus said both as Dionysus he didn't like Demigods he still didn't like them as Bacchus. Even if he had grudgingly agree with his half brother Apollo about Stiles Stilinski the only son of Minerva, the kid had guts to say uncle instead of ‘my lord/lady’ like all Demigods should.


	15. The genders.

Stiles was five months pregnant with the twins. Jason and Stiles have been out on dates most of their dates have been getting ready for the twin's arrival. "Stiles! Are you ready? It's almost time for your appointment." Jason called out to his boyfriend as he waited for him. Today they were going to find out about the genders of the babies, both parents to be was ecstatic. Of course their good mood was generally ruined by _them_ and by _them_ he meant the werewolf pack from **Beacon Hills** where Stiles is from. The sperm donors as Jason calls them in his head, they broke Stiles it has taken Camp Jupiter four months to put him back together well with huge help of his father and best friend Percy Jackson the **_Greek._** He looked when he heard foot steps and saw his five month pregnant boyfriend, Jason thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet. "You ready babe?" He asked the son of Minerva, the said Demigod just nodded his head determinably. "Alright then, let's go." Jason told Stiles they walked out of their house holding hands on their way to the hospital in New Rome.

_-Else where in New Rome-_

"This sucks!" Scott yelled out in frustration to his fellow werewolves, since everyone else found out what they did to Stiles, the others even Scott's own mother want nothing to do with them. "I know it does, but we can't let Stiles stay here. Once the pups are born we will do a paternity test to see whose they are and whoever they are, will get to raise them with Stiles." The elder Hale suggested they all agreed, even though Peter Hale is a creep you have to give him credit for being intelligent. They all hoped the children Stiles Stilinski was carrying was theirs. Unbeknown to them wether they kids were theirs or not Theo Raeken was going to steal Stiles and raise the pups has his and knock Stiles up more. The boy knew Siles had told everyone that he couldn't be trusted, but after Stiles was possessed by the Kukan Kitsune which is the Void or the Nogitsune and Killing Allison Argent. No one really wanted to trust a Stiles especially Scott who believed Theo when he told him that Stiles Killed Donovan, he didn't want to listen to Stiles's side of the story.

 _-At the hospital-_  
"How are you feeling Stiles?" Apollo asked one of his nephews, he gave Stiles the biggest childish smile that made him laugh. "There no need to be all stiff and serious now do we?" He asked the boy on the table who only shook his head with a smile, and silently agreed with one of his many uncles. "Shall we find out what your babies are Stiles?" Diana asked the boy who nervously nodded his at her, both Annabeth and Percy told him about the goddess of the moon and her hatred of the male gender. "Yes please, aunt Diana." He told the goddess who looked shocked that he called her that. Most males would be turned into a Jackalope, but she knew her sister's only son was not like other males, like the Greek hero Perseus Jackson. Diana did her goddess of childbirth on Stiles and one glowed blue and the other pink. Just like herself and her twin, she hope Stiles and Jason both knew what they were getting into. "Congrats boys your are going to be proud parents of a boy and girl." Diana told them.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Both Stiles and Jason asked simultaneously, Stiles was expecting two boys. Boys he could handle a albeit a little weird, but he could handle it, Jason was also hoping for boys someone to go camping with teaching them how to fight monsters. Even though he could teach his daughter how to fight just as well as his son. To say Jason and Stile was dreading the teenage years with their daughter was an understatement. They wanted to teach their daughter that she didn't need a man to make her feel complete, happy or even she need one.

"Wow a son and daughter have fun keeping the boys away." Apollo jokingly said to the couple, which got him a slap to the back of the head courtesy of his twin Diana. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked his sister who only glared her brother, which. Are the two boys laugh at the twins. "For being a idiot!" She yelled at her younger brother.

As the the couple was walking out of the hospital, holding hands and Stiles having a goofy grin on his face. Later he would be wracking his brain trying to think of names for his children. "Crap! Sorry babe but I have to go I've Praetors duties to attend to and the senate." Jason said as he just remembered what he had to do, not that Stiles blamed him Jason did go the appointment with him. "Go, I'm fine. I'm serious you are a leader of new Rome now go!" Stiles told Jason kissed his boyfriends and went the direction of the senate.

As Stiles was walking back to his place he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw the person he didn't want to see Theo Raeken. Bile rose up into his throat he thought it was his disgust of the boy in front of him, or the twins simply didn't like the guy not that he could blame them he didn't like him either.

"Hey Stiles." Theo said with a smirk that as usual Stiles wanted to get rid of. He didn't want to see them Stiles wanted them gone, why of all the Hale pack it was Theo stupid lying Raeken have to be the one to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Stiles spat out. Theo wasn't shocked it looked ,he had expected this kind of response from Stiles. He just smiled at Stiles and just walked away from him. Stiles didn't trust the man one bit, he always felt since Theo came back that there was something wrong with Theo.


End file.
